Jokes can turn serious
by Juicy Mclucy
Summary: things slip out in conversation and jokes that are not funny


Jokes can Turn Serious  
The sky was dark, every now and then a break in the clouds became visible; but it was nothing to the intermittent flashes of lightning and grumbling of thunder. Coffee vapours steamed up the windscreen and impaired the view further, but they soon faded to be replaced by another fleet. It was August but you could never tell, the weather was bad but the heat unbearable, especially inside the '94 sedan, there was a dusty breeze blowing sand and grit in through the open windows in short bursts every ten minutes or so.   
  
The occupants believed this to be hell, nothing worse could have been imagined by either. The truth was they couldn't wait to get back to the city and out of each others company, this work trip wasn't what either had had in mind for the weekend. The usual free flowing ease had deserted them after about thirty seconds it had seemed until one of them broke the silence.  
  
'Why did I insist on buying coffee in this temperature?'  
  
It was said in such a manner he believed that it would break the tension, or at least evoke a response where she picked faults with him. But he had no such luck, she sat in the passenger seat looking any where but at him. The man decided that the silent treatment was all he would get unless he tried a different approach, he decided upon nice, they had been partners for what seemed like forever and he had never really used nice or normal.  
  
'Hi' he said hand outstretched as far as he could from within the confines of the car. 'My name is Fox Mulder, I believe you'll be working with me on the X-Files.'   
  
Ok your turn now, play along  
  
She turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised, the signature mark.  
  
Right so he's playing like that is he  
  
'Hello Agent Mulder, I'm Agent Dana Scully and I've been sent to close your sorry ass down' she smirked, unable to keep up the 'I'm so pissed with you right now' look.  
  
'Well it's nice to meet you Agent Scully. I believe there are some things I should reveal before we get too attached, the future holds abductions, death, fake death, children and weird monsters. If you would like to back out I think you should do it now'   
  
'No I'd like to bring your X-Files to there knees first. You did forget one thing in your future assessment, a woman eating Pomeranian name Queequeg, I believe, that gets lost in the woods and never shows up. I still blame you for that Mulder!'  
  
'How I wasn't even there, if I recall I was looking at some rather good pictures of lake monster teeth!'  
  
The easy banter that was normal for them continued. Both forgot that the stake out they were assigned to was a way of proving to Skinner that they deserved to have the title of Agent. Things between the two agents and their AD had been particularly strained recently, he had put his ass on the line once again but this time had been burned far worse then he or they had expected. Mulder and Scully had both been suspended without pay for two weeks and Skinner for one, in a word, he was pissed.  
  
It felt good that the difficulties between the two confused people could at least be put to one side and they could act as normal as could be possible from the laughing stock of the agency. This particular case they were on, was not an X-File, but was a case the Violent Crime Division couldn't get a grasp of and so asked to borrow Mulder, to aid profiling, and Mulder refused to participate without his partner in crime Dana Scully. The whole plan had come unstuck when Mulder had some how forgotten to tell Scully of her use as a decoy prostitute, for they suspected the suspect (who ever he might be) was rather partial to petite red headed prostitutes. When the case started Scully knew of the case she had agreed to go with Mulder on, but had no idea of the purpose she was to serve.  
  
Mulder had turned up out of the blue to Scully's apartment carrying a choice selection of clothes. When he handed them to Scully she believed him to be playing a rather elaborate prank, until he spoke.  
  
'Come on Scully, we don't have all day, you know Skinner's gonna skin me and consult a taxidermist if I mess up on this case; and you are not gonna make me mess up.'  
  
Scully hadn't looked all that impressed.  
  
'Mulder, I have only one question, why have you brought me what appears to be the wardrobe of a badly dressed prostitute' He grinned.  
  
'Because today and until I say other wise that is exactly what you are going to be.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Congratulations you have successfully received the role of red headed, petite prostitute number one. So come on get changed and we can get going and get this son of a bitch that has eluded the VCS so far. I'll have you know I have constructed a profile and we just need to lure him into our trap.'  
  
Mulder could visibly see Scully get red and mad, she was gonna blow at any point, and he was gonna be the one on the receiving end. Normally he would have enjoyed this but this time she was serious.   
  
'So you, Skinner and the whole of the VCS are gonna use me as a decoy, to catch some guy who will most probably try to rape and murder me? Well how nice of you to volunteer me. I know for a fact that I am not the only petite red head involved in this case, why me? What about Agent Benton or Hughes?'  
  
'Well they were both present at the meeting, I didn't think you'd mind'  
  
'Not mind, I am a good agent and yet I'm being used for my body, maybe I really am a hooker, I don't know why don't you tell me'   
  
Scully was shouting now, he could tell she was as mad as a hatter because she was gesticulating wildly. It had suddenly dawned on Mulder why she was so mad. In all of the years they had been partners, her one aim was to be seen as an equal, not thought of a woman first during work hours. He had totally taken advantage of her usually easy nature.   
  
Mulder shook himself out of the past and into the present, now they were sat in a rather over used car waiting for this guy to emerge from the only exit of this particular building. The car was full of food wrappers and had a funky smell that Scully wasn't too keen on, probably made worse by the heat outside. The state of this particular car reminded her of the one she had relieved Mulder from on the Toombs case when he had gotten out.   
  
It was by now the middle of the night and the storm had abated, but it was still hot as hell, with minimal breeze. Scully had long ago fallen asleep in her seat and was now proceeding to slip further down. Mulder watched her and wondered how she could sleep in such an awkward position until the answer came to him, she wouldn't stay that way for long. She soon let her head fall onto to Mulder, starting with his arm but soon sliding down to rest upon his lap. She was making contented sounds and now brought her legs up into the fetal position lying across both her seat and Mulder. He would have woken her but he just didn't have the heart, he wanted to savor every moment he could when Scully was this close to him and was unaware of his presence.   
  
He could remember only a few occasions when he and his partner had ever been this physically close. It is true however that in every other way she was closer to him than even his mother had been through his childhood, he had let her past the central security system that had managed to keep every body out, especially after Phoebe Green. He looked down at her contented face and thanked what ever higher power their might be that she wasn't having nightmares, he even permitted himself to touch her. He stroked some stray hair away from her face with the gentlest of touches hoping that he wouldn't wake and have to explain exactly what he was doing.   
  
There was one thing about Mulder that Scully didn't know, he didn't believe that he had the right to call himself her partner. In his eyes she was the most brilliant FBI agent he had ever come across, she was so far out of his league in every sense that he was just waiting for her to come to her senses about him. He had a reputation of enjoying a rather interesting choice in movies when he was alone, he had certain numbers on speed dial that he wouldn't own up to knowing and there were certain bars he hoped he would never have to stake out. But for all this he never once allowed himself to think of Scully in any position other than what happened to them every day; the furthest he would allow his mind to wonder was to wake up with her in his arms, even in this fantasy they were both fully clothed. So to be able to look down and see this amazing woman asleep on his lap was an exquisite torture.  
  
Mulder looked around on an impulse and spotted the said suspect trying to make a run for it.  
  
'Scully wake up'   
  
She opened her eyes but was a little disorientated, she couldn't quite work out where she was or what she was doing. She was being shoved and suddenly auto pilot kicked in. She sat straight up drew her weapon and shouted freeze. Mulder was taken aback to say the least, but tried to make light of it.  
  
'Scully we don't have time for your little dominatrix act now the suspect has made a run for it,'  
  
With that he opened the door and bolted shouting almost exactly what Scully had shouted hat him only moments before. She wasn't far behind having gathered the situation and although feeling a little foolish ran after him calling for back up simultaneously.  
  
* * *  
  
With the suspect under arrest and the agents congratulated on good work and given until Monday off they headed for home. It was decided that Mulder would stay on the couch at Scully's because of the lateness of the hour.  
  
'Wow, Mulder I'm beat, but never too beat for a meeting with Ben and Jerry's. You wanna help me share and watch a movie?'  
  
'You know I'd love to, but you also know what will happen, we'll be ten minutes in and I'll be talking only to find out you've slipped into the unconscious.'  
  
'What if I promise to make it at least half an hour, I really want that ice cream.'  
  
'Fine, fine, whatever. Just promise me this, if I can't wake you I can shove you on the floor!'  
  
Mulder was by now trying to suppress both giggles and arousal, but the giggles won out as she gave her best 'I'm really shocked at you' characature.   
  
'I should have known you were no gentleman Fox Mulder, you won't carry me to bed'  
  
Scully suddenly stopped, realising what she had said, hoping he would just let it drop. As if to force it she got up went to the kitchen and grabbed the ice cream along with two spoons and started to attack it. Mulder had no idea why such a simple statement would have her in such a flutter. It suddenly dawned on him, may be her feelings were more than platonic like his. This excited Mulder greatly, as much as that alien body had before he found out it was fake. But he didn't want to even contemplate this idea, not yet so it got pushed to the back of his mind and filed, under to be processed later.  
  
'Hey Scully there's a Sci-fi classic on, you don't mind...'  
  
'No go ahead, like you said I'll probably be dead to the world before long.'  
  
'Are you gonna share Ben and Jerry with me or is it a private booking?'  
  
His only response was that one raised eyebrow that summed Scully up so well. The movie was vaguely interesting but Scully just couldn't help but thank God that either he hadn't noticed the bed reference or he let it slip; she didn't care either way because she didn't have to deal with that part of herself yet. She had an inkling that maybe she thought of Mulder as more than a friend, she knew she had years ago, but there had been many a rocky patch since then and had noticed those feelings subside and put it down to a passing infatuation. Had she known those feelings would come back, she tried to tell herself no, but deep down where the heart rules over the logic she realised they would probably surface at some time, and surface they had.  
  
Scully had been in the middle of the whole eyes closed, head falls sudden wake up routine for what felt like a long time until she gave in, slumped over and placed her head on the arm rest and dozed. As predicted Mulder had been talking when he noticed that those bright blues were covered over.   
  
'God Scully, I told you. Why must you torture me like this?'   
  
This was more to himself, knowing that she was in no state to hear him, now having started lightly snoring. Mulder looked at the clock on the mantle and tutted, he should get some sleep but there was a certain person now sprawling out on the couch.   
  
I could take the bed but that would be so off the weird scale even I couldn't cope.  
  
He pondered what he should do for a good ten minutes until her comment came back, '...you wouldn't carry me off to bed...'. Well Dana that's exactly what I'm going to do. He slid his arms gently underneath her small frame and lifted her up, one arm lolled over the side ungracefully but there was no one who cared. Mulder looked down at her and then proceeded in his journey, depositing her on the well made bed, she had changed into casual gear on arrival home so he didn't tackle the clothes like he may have done had she been dressed in her suit. He pulled a sheet over her and left to take his place on the couch.  
  
* * *  
  
Early morning sun poured through the bedroom window illuminating the well furnished room, it danced off the polished wood in a pale glow. Rested, that was how she felt, like she had gotten decent sleep for the first time in a while. It was Friday and happy as a pig in muck was one phrase that could be used for how Dana Scully felt this morning. One thing did play on her mind though, why was she still dressed, and why did she feel like a dead animal had burrowed into her mouth. She thought back to last night and realisation dawned on her that Mulder was on her couch, and she had fallen asleep just like always. The difference being there was somebody there this time to move her before her neck became stuck in a very unnatural position; but this also meant that there was no time to clean her teeth, accounting for the raccoon lodged in her jaws.   
  
'Oh God, he carried me to bed like I said!'   
  
Talking to herself not wanting or expecting an answer.  
  
'Yes I did, and so I guess a gentleman I am'  
  
He grinned seeming very pleased with himself.  
  
'Mulder, what are you doing outside my bedroom door at' she paused to glance at the clock, '6:42 in the morning? You weren't watching me were you?'  
  
'No I was on my way back from the bathroom and heard some fruit cake talking to herself, and came to check it out!'  
  
'You!'   
  
Scully threw a pillow at him and smiled as he stepped out of the way.  
  
'I hope it was low fat.'  
  
That was it, he was lost.  
  
'What?'  
  
'The fruit cake, I hope it was low fat, you should watch your weight at your age! Well, now that your up is a cup of coffee too much to ask whilst I shower?'  
  
He turned on his heel, and walked away grinning like a school boy.  
  
* * *  
  
What was that she could smell? Bacon, eggs, toast and the distinct smell of grease. One of the things that Mulder had picked up during his time in England was fried breakfasts, not to be eaten too often as one is enough to block every artery in your body for at least a month. She remembered the last time he had popped over and cooked one, it had taken about a week to get rid of the smell and a two to stop thinking that she was going to have a heart attack if she so much as took the stairs instead of the elevator. She loved that he tried, but cooking was not one of his skills and nor was diet management for that matter.   
  
Scully had run off at a tangent onto how he was so thin and muscular at the same time, but had a terrible diet and did no exercise any more except chasing mutants. She remembered that he used to run a lot  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!!  
  
'Scully? You've been a long time in there you haven't fallen whilst naked and need me to rescue you have you? 'Coz if you have I will break the door and swoop to your rescue!'  
  
Scully didn't know how far he would go and decided to find out, so she remained still and quiet.  
  
'One... Two...'   
  
She could hear him outside and had visions of him bracing himself the way he often did before entering a room full of people who gawked at him mostly. She wasn't going to move and so sat down on the edge of the bath and waited.  
  
'Three'  
  
In burst Mulder slightly more worried than she had expected.  
  
'Scully, why didn't you answer, I had visions of you floating face down in the bath.'  
  
'One, I was taking a shower and two, I may be small but even I can't float in a regular size bath.'  
  
Sheepish, no better phrase brought itself to the forefront of her mind.  
  
'Well now I feel stupid.'   
  
Murder's voice had turned to a low gravel and Scully wasn't sure whether it was this, the fact she was only wearing a bathrobe or the way he was looking at her without falter that was giving her goose pimples.  
  
'Breakfast is up Scully'  
  
'I guessed as much, yay, it's time for the MI on a plate'  
  
* * *  
  
Mulder came up behind Scully who was at present washing various pots and frying pans, along with the plates they had eaten off. She was musing to herself how men always seemed to use twice as much kitchen equipment as women and in general cook half as well. He picked up a dish towel and she thought he was going to start drying the dishes. He had had the same idea when he first came to stand behind her but, her little firm ass was just there and had some sort of hold over him. So he gave in to the adolescent who regularly controlled his body, he twisted up the towel and proceeded to whip her ass with it. She jumped, screamed and turned to face her attacker.  
  
'Hey! I thought you were going to help clear up the mess you created'  
  
'Now what made you think that? The fact that I made it didn't lead you to believe I would clear it up did it. Poor deluded woman.'  
  
Mulder now spoke in a southern accent, which just proved to Scully how any man can slip into the schovenist at the bat of an eyelid.  
  
'You rat, you sneaky little rat!'  
  
'But you love me for it right? Admit it you love me no matter what flaws I may have'  
  
There was a thick awkward silence as both processed what he had said in jest. Scully was thinking fast, in her mind she had three options. One was to admit her true feelings and wait to gauge his reaction, two was to admit her true feelings in a joke and carry on the performance they had going or three was to just ignore what he had said and ask for his help with the dishes. Mulder couldn't believe how that had sounded, the joke had gone out of his voice and had used a serious tone. Sub-consciously he thought that he did it on purpose so that he would know once and for all if he and Scully had a future together as more than friends and partners. But he had said it as a joke.   
  
What was she going to say or do, this was a defining moment. If she said 'Yes I love you' seriously then he would be over joyed, but he had always had a scenario planed for the time he would admit his true feelings towards her. He would show up at her apartment one evening with a large bag full of candles, wine, a gourmet dinner that he had picked up and quiet subtle music and proceed to have dinner with her. Once the conversation had gotten easy he would tell her that he loved her and had done for years and hope she had a good reaction. Then in his mind they would watch a movie on the couch with ice cream and strawberries, her curled up in his arms, easy banter flowing between them. He had hoped that this admission would not change their conversations or their reactions towards each other. But this was all in his head and it felt as though they had been standing opposite each other for an absolute age, he was just waiting for her to speak. God knows that if he had uttered another word he would probably have made the situation worse.  
  
They just stood there, neither one wanting to break eye contact until he heard an intake of breath as though she was going to speak.  
  
'Oh you have flaws alright, now get over here and dry the dishes'  
  
Oh so not the answer I wanted, make an excuse and get out of there before you make an even bigger fool of yourself  
  
'I would, you know I would, but I err ... have to go home and do ... some ...stuff.'  
  
With that he grabbed his coat and practically ran out of her apartment at the speed of light.   
  
'Dana you retard'   
  
* *  
  
Dana Scully sat alone on her couch, the undeniable smell of Mulder and stale fry up wafting up her nostrils. The latter made her want to hurl, but the former made her cry. She actually cried. She couldn't get over how stupid she had been, she could tell Mulder was devastated and herself? Well, she had the chance to admit that she loved him and blew it big time, a nuclear bomb would have caused less damage; she would be lucky if they were back to normal in about a year.   
  
'Stupid, stupid woman'  
  
She just kept goading herself, she wouldn't let it drop. In her confused state she decided that she had to apologise and possibly tell him her little secret. But it wasn't as if he had told her that he loved her, he had made a stupid joke that had made them both stop and assess the situation. But no this tension had been between them too long, she knew that her mother had figured out her secret, though she had never brought it up.  
  
She sat for hours. At Mulder's, he was also just sat on his couch considering how he had blown that situation. He was going to do something very typical for him, sit there and stew, make his problems unbearable until he decided to either get drunk or ring a porn line to relieve himself, possibly both. The phone rang, he was screening, not wanting to answer unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
'You've reached Fox Mulder, please leave a message after the tone'  
  
'Mulder it's me. If you're there pick up, I know you're sat on your couch stewing.' She paused to give him time to reach the phone 'Okay fine, I'm sorry I acted like that before, you know what I mean. I wanted to say something. I love you. Well I guess I'll see you Monday, bye'  
  
She put down the phone, he couldn't believe it, that was the last thing he had expected. He thought she would say 'listen we have to talk' or something in the same dismissive tone, but never I love you. His mind was made up, he was going to execute his plan. How the hell was he going to wait until dinner time, maybe lunch would do. Yeah that would give him about three hours to arrange every thing. Go out, but lunch, candles, a CD, flowers he'd have to get flowers. Then he would come back, shower, change and go. This was it, it was going to be the day when his dreams came true.  
  
God, that sounded lame, I'll amend that  
  
This was going to be that day when he and Scully faced the white elephant in the room they had been trying to avoid.  
  
* * *  
  
Lunch time arrived and so much adrenaline was coursing through his veins that he felt he was going to be sick. There was fidgeting and then there was looking like a toddler who couldn't keep still. He had ordered the lunch, consisting of lemon stuffed chicken with aromatic rice served with a honey sauce followed by a lightly whipped chocolate mousse and spun sugar and cinnamon biscuits; he only had to pick it up and pay for it on his way to Scully's. He was dressed in black suit pants and a pale blue shirt, he generally only stuck to colours he could differentiate between which ruled out red and green. He wanted to be smart, but not overbearing. He grabbed his leather jacket, car keys and the bag of romance and headed for the door.  
  
Scully retook her seat on her couch and turned on the television to some rerun; to be honest she only wanted it for back ground noise, she couldn't concentrate on anything but the events of the day so far. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a cream cashmere sweater. It had been about four hours since she had phoned Mulder and left him that message, had it been a mistake? Was he going to ignore her? Perhaps he had gone out to get drunk and get laid? But the biggest worry was that she had misread the signs and told him that she loved him but he couldn't return those feelings. She was tearing herself apart with these doubts. She felt like a sixteen year old again, worrying over whether some boy or other was going to ask her out. In a word, Dana Scully felt very insecure, she pulled and stretched the long sleeves down over her hands in a sub-conscious display. She promised herself that she would not work herself into a frenzy, that she would not cry, but hell, who was here to see her. All her hopes about her and Mulder having a relationship when they were both ready to acknowledge their feelings sometime in the future had been crushed, she felt that she had nothing left and she cried. She cried for all she was worth, but she tired quickly and just lay on the couch in what appeared to be a catatonic state. That is when she heard a knock at the door.   
  
Scully rose suddenly off the couch, cut had to sit again because of a head rush. She tried to smooth down her hair and wipe her eyes; they were all swollen and bloodshot. There was more knocking, she rose to again and walked to the door, after a slight pause in which she sniffed loudly she opened the door. To her immense surprise and simultaneous joy there was one Fox Mulder standing in her door way with two paper bags in his arms. He looked fine, he also emitted a wonderful smell, one of food, and the other of aftershave. His hair was brushed forward and he was the neatest in appearance she had seen him in so many years. It hit Scully that she had stood there and stared at him but hadn't uttered a word.  
  
'Hey Scully'  
  
Mulder's voice was soft, barely audible, but it Scully found that utterly sexy and found she had nothing more to say than  
  
'Hi'  
  
There was another awkward pause, that was unusual for them, like the fact that they were stood staring at each other unable to read each other. Mulder was the first to break this silence, he looked concerned. He pushed his way past a stationary Scully and walked straight into the kitchen, turned and spoke.  
  
'Scully are you okay? You look awful'  
  
There was quiet concern, but also a hint of humour.  
  
'Thanks Mulder, but I think I'm going to be okay.'  
  
'Why's that then?'  
  
'You know why. Don't let's play this game again. What's in the bags?'  
  
Mulder turned to the kitchen, turned back walked towards her and noticed a tear rolling down her cheek. He raised his index finger and wiped it away in a gentle movement. Scully closed her eyes for a moment and then felt his hand taking hers.  
  
'Why don't you go and clean up and I'll show you the contents of my bags'  
  
'Ooh a mystery, you know I can't resist one of those'  
  
'Then you'll receive your first lead when you get back from getting cleaned up.'  
  
With that she turned and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
Mulder rushed to the kitchen and took his bag of romance. His placed the CD in the player and pressed play; it was a collection of love songs and played quietly. He had bought chunky church candles for the table and loads of those little tee light candles to spread around the room. Her living room became bathed in a soft glow, as he turned out the electric lights. The flowers he had bought were placed in a vase in the center of the table, they were orange lilies. He returned to the kitchen to gather the things needed to set the table and then he put out the lunch and place it on her table. He sat in the seat he always sat in and waited for Scully to return.  
  
Scully had changed and was fiddling with the cream fitted shirt she had put on and so didn't notice straight away the transformation that had taken place in her apartment. When she looked up she gasped.  
  
'Mulder, this is beautiful. How did you ever think to do all this?'  
  
'This was my plan, I formulated it about four years ago. Sit down over here and join me'  
  
She complied, in awe of what she saw, she couldn't believe that her Mulder was capable of such acts as these. It made her tremble as she approached the table to sit opposite him. They chatted about inconsequential things for a short period, neither one wanting to bring up the message she had left him on his machine. But she decided that she should broach the subject over the main course.  
  
'Mulder ... erm ... about that message'  
  
Mulder froze, in that moment he honestly thought she would take back those words that had caused such a feeling of joy in him. He waited, not saying a word, not wanting to disrupt what ever it was that she obviously wanted to say.  
  
'Well, I meant what I said. But I really don't know where I stand'  
  
Scully was pushing the food around on her plate, looking down, not daring to look up and into his eyes.  
  
'Scully, look at me'  
  
She slowly looked up, his hand reached across and his fingers joining with hers. He had a look of complete peace on his beautiful face, one Scully could never remember seeing. He continued to speak.  
  
'How can you possibly doubt where you stand. I love you. I may never have said those three words before, but I believed I had shown you in a thousand other ways over the years. The way I comforted you in the hospital in Allentown, you have to have recognized with hindsight that was an act of pure love, not just friendship. I admit I didn't recognise myself that I loved you as more than a friend until I thought you were surely dead soon; I realised then that I am in love with you Dana. That sounds a bit odd doesn't it?'  
  
It was obvious to her that he was doing his best with that last sentence to lighten the mood. It made her smile, he was pleased about that. It felt such a relief to finaly admit these feelings to her.  
  
'So, you want more than a platonic relationship?'  
  
They both laughed lightly at the greatest under statement since they heard that Frohike was paranoid.  
  
'Scully, I don't want to scare you, but I want to watch movies whilst feeding you strawberries on the couch with you in my arms. I want to wake up in the middle of the night knowing that I can watch you sleep. I want to wake you up and make love to you. In fact, I don't ever want to have to live without you. After all this is said though, if you don't want to persue a close relationship I will understand, I'm not an easy man to love. But know this Scully, I love you more than I love any body or any thing in my life; well, except maybe my video collection!'  
  
'Mulder!'  
  
She hit him lightly from across the table, but was blushing profusely from what he had said.  
  
'Mulder, I realised a while ago that I was in love with you. I don't think I could love any one else but you. It's weird, but even though we are so different, I believe we are meant to be together; you are my protector and endangeror'  
  
Just as she uttered these words she noticed the song that was playing. It was The Turtles, Happy Together. She thought it summed up exactly how these two FBI Agents felt about each other.  
  
'I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skys'll be blue  
For all my life  
  
Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together'  
  
They resumed their meal, finished it in silence having nothing else to say for the moment. The track changed to be replaced by a slow one. Mulder stood, holding out his hand and asked her to dance. Scully smiled and agreed, he held her close to his body. She lay her head on his shoulder and they moved slowly with the beat. His smell intoxicated her, she wanted him to be there for the rest of her life. The feel of his hands was nice, would have been better had they not been quite so clammy, but hers were too, they were so nervous it almost funny. They separated slightly, but maintained eye contact. She licked her lips in a gesture telling him it was okay if he wanted to kiss her, in her mind he had to make the first move. He did, Mulder closed the gap and planted his smooth lips onto hers remarkably gently, not wanting to startle her in any way. The kiss was more than she could have asked for, it set her on fire, she felt like 240 volts had passed through her. When he pulled away, he smiled, not quite sure what to say or do. Scully leaned up and kissed him, this kiss had more passion and her tongue slowly moved into his mouth and it ended all too soon for Mulder who wanted more, he never wanted to be parted from her, he felt whole with her lips on his.  
  
Scully pulled away and broke all contact except holding his hand, she took him into the kitchen to the fridge and took out some strawberries.  
  
'Look what I have Mulder, strawberries.'  
  
She lead him to the couch, he lay down half on half off the couch and invited her to take a seat. She did, she lay her back against his chest his arms holding her around the waist.  
  
'I believe there's a re-run of Planet of the Apes or ET. Which would you prefer Mulder?'  
  
'What, no extra curricular activities?'  
  
'If your asking me if I'm going to sleep with you on the first date, then I'm afraid the answer is no. There will be no wild thing tonight.'  
  
'What? This isn't the first date. We've been practically dating for at least four years.'  
  
Scully smiled a wide happy grin, she was happy they could still have this easy banter between them.  
  
'No, in all seriousness, I wasn't expecting you to. We need to get comfortable in our new roles.'  
  
With that Scully picked up a strawberry and shoved it in his mouth like a dummy. She laughed, he feigned being hurt by her actions and they settled into a happy routine in front of the TV, feeding each other the strawberries. When they were gone he leaned down and nibbled on her ear and she felt his hot breath on the soft skin of her neck. His planted small butterfly kisses on it and then she turned for one more passionate kiss before watching the movie.  
  
END 


End file.
